


The Light in the Distance (ACOTAR & Throne of Glass)

by Middlemist1



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses - Freeform, ACOTAR - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Post-War, Throne of Glass, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middlemist1/pseuds/Middlemist1
Summary: An ACOTAR and Throne of Glass crossover.The war against Hybern is over and Prythian is recovering. Feyre is in the library when she discovers some of Prythian's history that was not widely known. And the more she tries to research it, the more blurry the facts become. But what happens Feyre finds a diary that leads her to a male who can not only answer all of her questions, but can help her prove to the world a point she has been trying to tell them all along...





	1. The Theory

Disclaimer: I do not own the ACOTAR or the ToG series, all rights go to Sarah J Maas

I walked down the mountain, following the priestess to a private alcove. I needed some time to think, because even though the war was over, things were anything but peaceful.

The High Lords had been breathing down our necks for weeks, watching our every move. Ever since they had saved Rhys's life, they seemed to fell that we owed them something. And they were just waiting for us to slip up so that they could have some sort of blackmail to make sure that the got what they thought we owed. Whatever that was.

That, plus the fact that we had been getting recent reports of human killings. Not just in Prythian, but all over the world. There were even rumors of fae taking human slaves. We sent Azriel to the main continent to see if it was true. It was. We disposed of the fae that had dared to take slaves, but we weren't stupid. We knew that now that someone had started it, it was going to happen again. And, due to the fact that the wall had fallen in Prythian, before spiking a chain reaction throughout the world, the fae rulers of the continent put it on us to rebuild the wall, to prevent more humans from being killed or taken as slaves. And because of the fact that the other High Lords thought that the Night Court owed them something, they put it on us to find a way recreate the wall. Well, almost all of the High Lords did. There was a vote, and four out of seven decided that the Night Court would deal with the problem. High Lord Tarquin and High Lord Helion argued that it would be best if all seven courts worked together to solve the problem, but to no avail.

So, I had decided to go to the library, partially because I wanted to think, and partially because I needed to get started on some research on how to put the wall back up.

I had decided that the best way was to find out how they did it the first time, five hundred years ago.

The priestess lead me to a small alcove near the base of the mountain, so far down that torches lined almost every wall so that I could actually see the step ahead of me.

The priestess gestured to a small pile of books left out for me to look through. I thanked her before sitting down and beginning to flip through pages.

I must have read for hours before I felt someone sit next to me. I jumped, having been so focused in my book that I hadn't realized when he had entered.

"Good book?" Rhys said, smirking.

I glared at him.

"Next time, could you tell me you are there before scaring the Cauldron out of me." I said accusingly, but without ire, having felt the adrenaline rush out of me.

"I did." he said. "Twice."

I looked at him skeptically.

He chuckled, before changing the subject.

"It's 10:00, and Mor, Cassain, and Az are waiting for us to go to Rita's. You coming?" he said

"I need to keep reading." I said. "I need to figure this out before we go."

"What are you reading?" he said, scooting closer, attempting to read the title from where it was hidden on my lap.

I lifted the book up to show it to him.

"The History of Prythian." I told him, "It says here that Prythian and Hybern used to be one territory, before, somehow, Hybern became it's own island eighteen thousand years ago."

"Really," he said, raising his eyebrows, "I didn't know that."

"And that is all I know for sure." I said, pissed. "Hours of reading, and that is it. This is the eighth book that I have looked at and all of the stories are conflicting, except for this one. They all agree that Prythian and Hybern used to be combined eighteen thousand years ago, but none of them can agree on what that place was called, or who ruled it. Some stories say that it had always been called Prythian, and Hybern took its name when it split. Others say the oppisite, that it used to be called Hybern, until that piece split then this place was renamed Prythian, while some say that it used to have a completely different name, and that 'Prythian' and 'Hybern' were terms given to it after they seperated." I stopped my ranting to rub my temples.

"I thought that you were supposed to be researching the wall that was created five hundred years ago, not eighteen thousand." Rhys said teasingly.

I glared at him again. He laughed again.

I sighed, looking back down to my book.

"Ah, ah." Rhys said, grabbing the book, " you've had enough for today."

"Give it back!" I yelled, laughing. He picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I struggled, but I couldn't escape.

"I know you," Rhys said, laughing, "and I know that if I leave you down here with this book, I am not going to see you until next week. We are going to Rita's, and if that means that I have to carry you out of here, I will. You can finish tomorrow."

"Alright, alright!" I exclaimed, still laughing, "I'll come, just put me down!"

A/N: Please comment!


	2. The Tunnel

Disclaimer: I do not own Throne of Glass or ACOTAR, all rights go to Sarah J Maas

\-----

I was in the library, again, reading more about Prythian's history. My original  goal of finding more information about the wall's creation had been completely forgotten. After my initial discovery of the separation of  Hybern and Prythian, I decided that there were more important things to be doing. But it was during a discussion with Mor that I had the next day when she had asked me  _how_ they had gotten separated, that had sparked my curiosity once more. I had just stared at her for a few seconds before answering that I had no idea. I knew  _when_  Prythian and Hybern had separated, but not  _how_. It had struck me that the one thing that all of the texts had agreed on was that the separation had happened 18,000 years ago. But from what I knew, pieces of land do not just  _suddenly_ separate. It is a process that happens over millennia.  But Prythian and Hybern did not just separate gradually, because according to every text that I read, it had happened suddenly.

So now I was down in the library, reading what seemed to be my hundredth book, when I felt a tug.  

It felt similar to a tug on the mating bond, but I knew that it wasn't. For one, it was leading down the mountain, which made no sense unless Rhys decided to take some time to visit Bryaxis. Second, it was so obviously not Rhys, as what I felt one the other side of the pull was... well, nothing. I mean, there was something, but whatever it was there was no life to it. Not death, but like an object. So I did the natural thing that anyone would have done in this situation. I followed it. 

I walked for what seemed like forever, when the pull turned sharply to the right, into a darkened alcove. 

When I stepped in all of the torches suddenly burst to life.

I stopped in shock, because instead of the alcove being filled with books, like it was supposed to be, it just lead to a tunnel. But the tunnel was odd, for on the other side I could have sworn I heard birds, and wafting out of the tunnel was the strong smell of pine and snow.

I took a step forward, accidentally kicking something. It skid across the room.

I walked over and picked it up, realizing that it was an old book. It too was odd, having a black cover with no title on the front other then three silver initials up in the top, right hand corner.

_R.W.G_

_Odd,_ I thought. I racked my mind for anyone that I new with those initials, but nothing came up.  _R.W.G, R.W.G, R.W.G_ , I thought, over and over again.

I looked closer and the book, and its scent washed over me.  _Pine and snow._ Just like the creepy, mysterious tunnel that lies hundreds of feet below the surface, that seems to lead into what smelled like a forest, that I had most definitely  _not_  forgotten about.

But now that I was really looking at it, the book appeared to be really,  _really_  old. The binding was so torn up that I was afraid to open it for fear of it falling apart. 

I was wondering whether or not to go into the tunnel, or leave and find one of the others to help explore it with me, when I heard a sound. It was a terrible sound, like the clashing of swords. I realized that it was coming from the tunnel. I was about to run forward when the calming scent of pine and snow seemed to change. Even what small glow I could see from the other side seemed to change from a forest green to a vivid red. The scent now wafting from the tunnel smelled like blood and metal and death. 

I heard someone coming from the other side of the tunnel. A shadow appeared on the wall of a male. A large male with what looked to be a whip in his hand. What sounded like nails against rock began sounding, and through my terror I was contemplating running the other way or fighting. After a few seconds I had made up my mind , standing in a fighting position, ready to protect my court from whatever was about to come out of the tunnel, when suddenly the edges of my vision started to blur and everything went black.

\-----

I shot up, looking around.

A window, with curtains fluttering lightly was the first thing I saw. Then I saw the bed I was laying on, and the moon and stars shining brightly outside the window.

"Are you alright?" someone said. 

I snapped my head around, heart racing, before I  saw Rhys looking at me with worried eyes.

 _A dream,_ I told myself. _Just a dream._

I nodded slowly, sinking back into the pillows. Rhys laid back down next to me, still seemingly worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I sat there for a second, wondering how I got so lucky, before nodding my head again as I turned to him.

I recounted what had happened in my dream. I told him about the tunnel, the old book - no,  _diary,_  I realized - and about the shadow that had been slowly walking toward me. Rhys's expression had turned from worried to contemplating, after I had asked him if he thought it was just a dream.

"Well, I suppose it could be." Rhys said. But he looked doubtful. "But just in case we will go down there tomorrow, to make sure nothing is there."

"I know it was probably just a dream," I said, "but it seemed so real, that I can't help but wonder..." I trailed off.

I shook my head, looking at Rhys, who seemed just as confused as I was.

\-----

A/N: I am sorry it ended so abruptly, but I really wanted to get this chapter published as soon as possible.

Please comment!!!


	3. The Diary

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

\-----

"Remind me why we are here, again."

I glared at Cassian, as this was the fourth time he had asked me.

"I told you," I repeated for what felt like the millionth time, "I am looking for something."

I had originally planned on coming down to the library this afternoon, but after being knocked down for the fourth time, Cassian had told me that we were done, as I seemed to be unable even last for a minute because I was so distracted. After asking me why I was unable to focus, I meerly told him that there was something in the library that I wanted to look for. I just didn't tell him that the "something",  was a book I had dreamed about the previous night.

So now we were down in the library, looking in every possible alcove that could have been the one I dreamed about. Unfortunately, like most dreams, my memories of it were foggy when it came to everything,  _except_  the diary.

"You are aware that you still haven't told me what this _s_ _omething_  is, or what it looks like." Cassian replied.

I headed toward the next alcove, the one I was previously looking at not matching my foggy memory.

"A black diary with the initials R.W.G engraved in silver in the top right hand corner." I said.

"That's... oddly specific." Cassian muttered.

I glared at him again. 

He chuckled.

"So why are you looking in ever alcove on this level?" Cassian asked.

"I am-" I cut myself off.

I felt a sharp tug in my navel, pulling me sharply to the right. 

I jerked to a stop, Cassian nearly running into me. As I slowly walked through the opening, all of the torches inside burst into life. I sucked in a sharp breath, having accidentally subtly moved my self into a fight stance when I saw-

and alcove just like every other one on this level. No tunnel in sight.

I cursed myself for actually thinking that there would be a tunnel parallel some forest this far below the surface. I shook my head, deciding that I had not only come all the way down here, but had dragged someone else with me, so I might as well look around.

"Let's look in here." I said, entering it.

Cassian was looking at me with raised eyebrows, but didn't comment.He went straight for the shelves, pulling out the first black book he saw to inspect it.

I was about to do the same when I felt a strange tug in my navel, pulling me toward a small coffee table tucked in the corner, surrounded by a few plush velvet chairs. As I walked over to look, I felt my heart stop in my chest. For sitting in the middle of the coffee table, facing me as if expecting me to walk toward it at that exact angle, was the diary.

"Cass." I said, my voice a bit hoarse, before picking it up and flipping to the first page. 

Rifthold x

Meah x

Bellhaven x

Staghorn Mountains x

Frozen Wastes x

Benjali x

The list went on like this for several pages, and each name had "x" next to it.

"What do you suppose it means?" Cassian said, looking over my shoulder.

I walk over to one of the seats and sit down, still flipping through pages. I was almost ten pages in when I saw something different.

Dagul Fells ?

I shifted in my seat as I pondered over what it could mean when Cassian spoke, having seen everything I had.

"What is that?" He said. 

At first I thought he was referring to the name with the question mark next to it before I realized that he was gesturing to a piece of paper, not aligned with the others. I flipped to the page, and whatever it was fell out of the book and onto the ground. I picked it up, surprised to see that it was a large piece of paper, folded neatly to fit inside of the book. I spread it out on the table. 

"Well, I don't recognize it. " Cassian said. But it sound a bit more like a question than a statement. "I mean, it looks a bit like Prythian, but it is too wide, and the shape is all wrong"

For spread out in front of us, was a map. Written on the top in calligraphy was the word _Erilea_. Smaller names were scattered through out it, marking cities and land forms.

But as where Cass seemed to be more focused on what it  looked like as a whole, I was more focused on the names. 

"Cassian, look at this." I said, pointing to words written throughout the diary to the map. Some of the names in the diary corresponded with the places on the map.

"Why would they have a whole bunch of places that either don't exist or don't exist anymore written in their diary."

But I had stopped listening. For written in the back were two thing, one being written in the same style as the rest of the book.

_I will find you._

But that wasn't what caught my attention, for on the same page, written underneath those four words that explained so much, was an address for a apartment in Velaris, the ink still drying.

\-----

A/N: Sorry for it being so short, but I have a ton of homework to get through and I really wanted to get something posted as I haven't posted for a while and I have recently gotten some inspiration. I know that most of you probably don't read this (I have gone back to re-read my stories once or twice and I skip my own authors notes... oops) but if you are, and if you know any good books to read that are somewhat like throne of glass or ACOTAR, please tell me, because I have read all of the books on my shelf and am in desperate need of a good new one!


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own ToG or ACoTaR, all rights go to Sarah J Maas

**UNKNOWN POV**

\----

I looked out from my balcony over the town square, my nightgown clinging to me. 

I had woken up from yet another dream covered in a cold sweat. I couldn't remember much - I never could - but I could still see the darkness. The cold, unfeeling unending darkness, always there, always present, but nonexistent to everyone but myself. All of my dreams were nearly the same, and they always had been. When I was younger I thought that it was completely normal to have the same few dreams every night. I sometimes felt as though my  _life_ was the dream, and the dream was my life, if that makes any sense. As if I was living in some paradise and someone was about to slap me awake into the cold dark hell that was my dreams.

But the dreams weren't all bad. In between the flashes of darkness there were the little things. Little details, like a flash of silver hair, or the horns of a stag, or the green rollings hills of some distant land that I cannot recall seeing. Not that there was any way for me to have seen a another land. 

I have only been out of Velaris once, and I can barely remember it. I was born in some other part of the Night Court, to a female who didn't want me and a male she didn't know. I was brought to Velaris when I was only two years old, and my life since then had been nearly perfect. Other than the one attack we had during the war with Hybern, I have never seen conflict, never seen pain. I grew up in a city of peace and art, shrouded so carefully that up until recently no one outside the city even new it existed.

But even in this peaceful city, I always felt in danger. Like someone was watching me, poised to strike at any moment. It is nearly impossible to sneak up on me, as I am always sure to know my surroundings at all times. I used to think this too was normal, that knowing how many windows are in each room I am in and where all the exits are by the time I was 10 was not out of the ordinary. 

But there are a few things about me that have no explanation, things that I know aren't normal. Like the fact that I know how to take down a male twice my size with a few well placed blows, but never in my life have I ever taken any sort of self defense class. Even if I had wanted to, there aren't many in Velaris. And like the fact that I know the difference between most poisons, and how to shoot at a target with a bow and get a bulls-eye every time without having ever tried before. 

I tie it back to my dreams. I know it sounds crazy, but I honestly believe that these dreams teach me things I could have never known. Not that I have ever told anyone my theory. But I think this  because in my dreams I am living another life.

They were a lot better when I was younger, and I got them a lot less. When I was little, my dreams always involved me being a princess. I lived in a big castle, had people waiting on me and my biological mother and father loved me. When I told my parents this they reacted as any other parent would when there daughter told them she dreamed of being a princess. 

But as wonderful as that sounds there were some things that I dreamed about when I was younger that didn't fit your generic idea of what a seven year old would dream about. 

First off, I would have lessons in my dreams. Like, actual lessons where they would teach me, not how to hold a book on my head or how to hold a tea cup, but how to rule a country. I foggily remember that in these dreams people would be tutoring me in politics, laws, education, economics, etc. I remember being bored in these dreams because the lessons were so tedious. I also remember waking up in the morning and going to school each day, somehow already knowing everything that they taught us. I skipped two grades as a result. If I am being honest with myself, I probably could have skipped more.

Second, while, yes, being a princess in my dreams was great, I also remember a lot of terror. I was always terrified to lash out with my feelings, to be too exited or angry, because if I was I felt as though something terrible was going to happen. As a second result, I was a rather reserved kid up until I was almost to adolescence.

A few years before my adolescence, I was having one of these dreams, when it took a turn for the worst. I don't remember much, just a lot of blood, and then the cold. I woke up so cold that my mother actually called a healer, who diagnosed it as hypothermia. I remember how perplexed everyone was, because my room was warm. They eventually came to a conclusion that my young self must have sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night, as it was winter at the time.

Since then my dream had gone up and down, some good, and others so horrific that I would hurl my guts up for a good half an hour.

Tonight wasn't one of the bad ones, but it was still terrifying. I don't remember much, just an island, an ocean, and a serpent. 

I tried to hold on to the shreds of memory left from the dream, but most of it had left my head not long after I had woken up.

I sighed, looking down at the people, still shopping at four o'clock in the morning.

\----

A little while later I looked through the balcony doors to the clock near my bed, and mentally cursed myself. Five thirty?? How did that happen? I could have sworn that I had only been standing outside for a few minutes.

I was about to go back to bed, but I decided to look up to the stars one last time to nod to my favorite constellation as if to bid it goodnight, something that I had suddenly felt compelled to do. 

And as I turned my eyes to the ground, I could have sworn that the Stag of the North had nodded back.

\-----

A/N: Whew, two chapters it two days, that has to be a record. I had two people comment on my last chapter, which gave me the motivation to write another one! And I had another strike of inspiration, which helped a lot. I originally had no intention of writing this chapter, but here we are. And, as always, comments are highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

\-----

Right after Cassian and I had found the diary in the library, I had contacted the Inner Circle and called a meeting. I had a theory on my recently made discoveries, and I thought it best that they should know what is going on.

We were scattered throughout the living room, waiting for Amren.

"You mind telling us whats going on?" Mor said from where she sat beside me.

Cassian and I exchanged a look."Once Amren gets here, it will be easier to explain only once." I replied.

Amren walked in and sat down on the nearest open chair without so much of an introduction. 

"Alright." I said, standing up, "This is going to sound a bit bizzare and far fetched at first, but if you could save any comments until I am done explaining, that would be great."

Once everyone nodded, I launched into my tale.

I told them of my odd dream, of the Tunnel and the Diary. Of how Cassian and I had gone down do the library to investigate and how we had found the book, and the map. 

It wasn't until I got to the part about the address, that the first question was asked.

"What is the address?" Azriel said.

I turned to the page in the diary that I had brought out to show them earlier, and quoted it.

"That's overlooking the Palace of Hoof and Leaf, near the Sidra." Azriel said, contemplation the information I had said.

"That's not all." I said, bringing everyone's attention back to me. "The address is written in different handwriting then the rest of the book, and when we found it, the ink was still drying."

"So your saying that this address was somehow written while you were holding the book by someone- something- else entirely that the original owner"

"Yes." I said, nodding. "And that's not all." I paused for a moment to pull out the map, before spreading it out on the coffee table. I pulled out a second map of Prythian and Hybern, and spread it out next to it.

"The day before I had the dream, I was researching the wall, when I stumbled across a passage saying that Prythian and Hybern used to be one continent, before they somehow split. I spent the rest of the afternoon researching it, but was unable to find anymore information that didn't conflict. But one book - one of the oldest looking ones - claimed that Prythian and Hybern were indeed once only one continent, of a different name, before a being of great power split the continent while performing a great deed." 

I grabbed a pencil out of my pocket, and walked over to the map of Erilea, before tracing a light line around the middle of the continent.

Everyone just stared at the two maps, as the pieces clicked in there head. I hadn't shared my theory with anyone yet, not even Rhys or Cassian.

"By the cauldron." Mor whispered. For on the map of Erilea, was a nearly perfect rendering of Prythian and Hybern, put together like two puzzle pieces.

At once we all turned to Amren, silently asking if my theory was correct. 

"I may be old, but I'm not that old." Amren said. We all slouched in our seats, wondering (hoping) it was just some odd coincidence that they just happened to fit together.

Amren sighed. "That being said, when I first came to this world, there were rumors of Prythian and Hybern being one continent. But as there were very few creatures who know the truth, so these theories were dismissed, and eventually forgotten. And there are no creatures that I know of that would be old enough to know, other than maybe the Bone Carver, but for obvious reasons asking him isn't exactly an option." she finished dryly.

"Well,  there is one option." Mor said. We all looked at her as she picked up the diary that had been sitting in the middle of the table, and pointed to the address.

\-----

We decided that we would not go to the address until someone (Azriel) scouted out the place.

We were all eating dinner at the House of Wind, when he flew in from the balcony.

"It's an apartment." He said, by way of greeting. "Only one occupent, a young High Fae female. From what I observed, she is not a threat. She has a mother, father, and younger brother who live in the city. And she has lived in Velaris her almost her whole life, and has not left since she first came here, which was when she was an infant."

"Why would someone who has lived in Velaris her whole life know anything about Erilea, a country that existed over 17,000 years ago." Mor said. "And how old is she?"

"82." Azriel replied. 

Very young then, for a Faerie. Barely even fully grown.

"We should probably still go check it out." Cassian said.

"Tommorow, at noon?" Rhys ordered. He asked subtly if that worked for everyone.

When we all nodded, he stated, "We will meet at the town house."

\-----

It was decided that Cassian, and I would go, along with Mor. Mostly because Cass and I had discovered it, and Mor was a more welcome face to see when your High Lady and General knock on your door asking about something that happened 17,000 years ago because all of the evidence leads to you.

We knocked on the silver door, and the female answered a few seconds later. 

"Hello, can I help you?" She said, her long brown hair shimmering in the sun.

\-----

A/N: Another chapter, done! Please comment below. The more comments, the sooner the next chapter!!


	6. The Story

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

\----

"Hello, can I help you?" The female said. Then I saw recognition on her face, and she immediately dipped her head.

"High Lady!" She exclaimed, "It is an honor."

She was pretty, with long brown hair that cascaded down he back, and perfectly tan skin. But it was her eyes that was her most beautiful feature. They were a cerulean blue, with ring's of silver around her iris'.

"It is wonderful to meet you too." I said, smiling. She looked at me with shock at my response, as if she couldn't believe that I would treat her as an equal. "We just have a few questions to ask you, is that alright?"

"Yes, yes!" She said, still happy, but looking a bit confused. "Would you like to come in?" She stepped out of the way, jesting to her house.

We took a step inside.

\-----

"Your name is Deanna Ash, yes?" I asked her after we had all sat down. 

She nodded.

"Would you tell us a bit about yourself?" I asked.

"Um, sure." She replied, looking a bit confused, but not one to turn down a High Lady. I felt guilty for using my status to influence this, and I told myself that if she didn't want to answer a question, I wouldn't push it without good reason.

"Uh, well, I was born in the Summer Court." That explained the blue eyes and tan skin, "But my family fled when I was very young, and eventually made it to Velaris. I have and uncle who is a merchant, and he used to trade goods to Velaris. We had been living with him when he came here, and we never left. I haven't been outside of Velaris since." She explained. "I have a older brother, and a mother and father who live in the city, and I work at one of the local restaurants."

We nodded, taking in the information, seeing if anything brought up any red flags.

When we decided that she had seemed completely honest, Mor brought out the diary and the map, before spreading the map out on the coffee table and setting down the diary next to it.

"Do either of these objects mean anything to you?" Mor asked.

She didn't reply, instead staring at the objects in shock.

"How..." She didn't finish her sentence.

In my peripheral vision I saw Cassian subtly reach for his dagger.

"Why did you come here, with these?" She said, still in shock.

I slowly reached out for the diary and flipped to the page with the address.

"Because your address is in the book." Was the only answer I gave her.

She swallowed.

I leaned forward and braced my elbows on my knees. 

"I need you to tell me everything you know about these objects." I said, speaking very clearly and looking her straight in the eyes.

She took in a shaky breath, clasping her hands to keep them still.

"It is going to sound crazy."

We merely urged her to continue. 

She took another deep breath and launched into her tale.

\-----

We were in the House of Wind with the entire Inner Circle, including Nesta, Elain, and Lucian.

Cassian had flown Deanna up only minutes before.

We were all seated in one of the large sitting rooms.

I nodded at Deanna to begin.

She looked out at everyone, taking a deep breath, before starting.

"My entire life, I have had these... dreams." She started. Everyone was listening intently, having seen the looks on Cassian, Mor's and my faces. 

"I know most people have dream that are just that, dreams. Usually with very little connecting them, and that when you wake up, you usually don't remember most of what happened. I have dreams like that, but these are different. First off, they are in chronological order. And second, I remember them as clearly as if I have lived them myself."

She looked at me for approval, and when I nodded she continued her tale.

"They are about the other girl named Aelin. She has blond hair, pale sking, and eyes just like mine, except that they have a gold ring, instead of silver. And I have watched her entire life pass. I think she is mortal, which is why I only get the dreams about once a week, but other than that she has always looked about the same age as me."

"So you are saying that you have these sort-of-dreams where you have watched this one girl - Aelin - live her life?" Azriel asked quietly.

Deanna nodded

"How does that connect to these objects?" Was his next question.

Deanna stood up and walk to the map, which was spread out on the table in front of us.

"Because Aelin lives in Erilea." Deanna said. 

This caught everyone attention

Deanna sat back down, no longer looking at the map.

"Aelin was born in Orynth, as Terrasen's princess. Her father, Rhoe Galanthynius, was the heir to the throne, and her uncle Orlin Galanthynius, was the King. Her mother was Evalin Ashryver, Princess of Wedlyn."

"Wedlyn?" Nesta interrupted.

Deanna shook her head, saying, "It's not on this map." She pointed to the map's right side. "It is a country on the mainland."

Everyone nodded, before Deanna continued her story.

"Aelin was a Demi-fae. Her great grandmother on her mothers side was fae, and Aelin's ansestor was fae as well. She had really, really powerful fire magic. I know without a doubt that her power rivaled even yours, High Lord" She nodded at Rhys. "The rest is a long story, but the gist of it was that almost all of Aelin's family was murdered when she was only eight years old. When the assassin came back for her, she fled, and ended up in the hands of a mortal man named Arobynn Hamel, known as the King of Assassins. He raised her to be the most notorious assassin of the time under the alias of Celaena Sardothein. She reconquered her country when she was 19."

She paused, looking at Azriel, before continuing. "To answer your question, Aelin was mated to a fae male name Rowan Whitethorn Galanthynius." She indicated the initials on the diary."I assume this diary belonged to him. It looks like his handwriting."

"And do you recognize the handwriting that wrote your address?" Rhys asked.

"This may sound crazy." Deanna paused, "but that looks like Aelin's"

\-----

A/N: Deanna is not Deanna, Goddess of the hunt. She is just named after her.


	7. The Hearth

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

\-----

"Is she telling the truth?" Was the first thing Cassian said when Deanna left.

Rhys and I both nodded our heads.

"She was saying everything she believed." Rhys said. 

"Why does this matter?" Amren said.

We all paused at that. What did finding this information accomplish? It didn't help with the wall, it didn't help with finding peace between the humans and the faeries... right.

"Wait a second." I said, thinking.

Everyone turned to me, waiting.

"Deanna said that Aelin was demi-fae, right?" They nodded. "And that Aelin had a mate who was faerie, that she, a part Faerie part human, was a powerful queen with humans and faeries in her court and country, right?" I said.

Through the bond, I felt Rhys catch onto my train of thought.

"Then there court, and country, were made up of humans and faeries, who lived together peacefully from what we know. Which proves that humans and faeries can coexist peacefully." Rhys finished for me. I nodded.

"So you're saying that we can use this information of a world that existed 17,000 years ago to prove that we don't have to put the wall back up?" Amren stated. "Because, I doubt that the other courts and countries, humans and faeries alike, will just listen to this fable that a young faerie, naive, faerie girl dreamed about."

We all sighed, knowing she was right. I mean, yes, if the information was true, it was interesting to hear about. But it did nothing to help us.

I shook my head, before saying, "I'm going to the library to find a way to continue my research on how to put rebuild the wall." I said. 

I was out the door the moment I finished speaking.

\-----

Confession time: I didn't go to the library.

After about a fifteen minute walk I was standing at Deanna's bright red front door, debating whether I should knock.

I know that I should probably be at the library, but I felt as though something was telling me that I had to find out more, like a pressure in the back of my head that I couldn't get out.

I shook my head, and knocked three times.

The door opened, but it was not Deanna standing there. 

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked, eyes widening in recognition. He looked similar to Deanna, having the same dark hair and tan skin. Only his blue eyes were just that, blue. No silver ring.

I looked at the address. Yup, definitely the right house.

"Hello, I'm Feyre," The man was nodding along, bowing his head respectfully. "And you are...?" I trailed off.

"Nathan, Nathan Ash."

Her older brother, then.

I nodded my head before asking, "I was wondering if I could speak to Deanna?"

"Who?" Nathan asked, confused.

I felt my eyebrows lower in confusion.

"Deanna Ash. I spoke with her earlier. She lives here, right?" I showed  him the address that I had written down.

"Well, this is that address, but there is no 'Deanna Ash' who lives here." Nathan said.

I stared at him for a second. I was positive that this was the right apartment. It had the same red door, the same lilac flowers hanging from the windows. There was even "Ash" engraved on a post next to the apartment number.

"Do you know a Deanna Ash?" I asked.

Nathan shook his head, "Sorry, milady."

I nodded. "That's alright, I must have just written down the wrong address." 

I looked into the apartment, to see a roaring hearth.

I quickly apologized, and went on my way, convincing myself that Deanna Ash had been real, and that the cerulean blue eyes, ringed with gold looking out from the hearth had just been my imagination.

\-----

A/N: Sorry it's short, but last chapter concluded more that I had originally wanted, so I had to add a bit more suspense. 


	8. A/N

I have started a new story for ACOTAR called a Whisper in the Wind, which means that updates here will be slower. I will still be continuing this story, as I love where it is going and I am nowhere near being done!

For anyone who would like to know, a Whisper in the Wind is about Feyre, who travels back in time.

Here is my excerpt:

I had started back down the path when I heard a loud snap, coming from a few feet behind me.

I whirled, my hidden dagger in my hand within seconds.

Sitting a few feet away from me was a tiny rabbit, its grey fur shimmering in the sunset.

I shook my head, re-sheathed my dagger, and turned back around, and continued down the path.

_A rabbit Feyre, it was just a rabbit._

But as I walked down the path, I couldn't shake the feeling that the rabbits intelligent eyes were still glued my back.

\-----

Please go check it out!!


	9. The Eyes

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter-dedicated-to-an-authors-note. I personally hate it whenever authors do that, and now I did... oh, well. And sorry for the terrible chapter name, but I had no idea what else to call it. Anyway, if you like ACOTAR (as I am sure you all do) please check out my brand new ACOTAR story - a Whisper in the Wind. It is about Feyre, who gets thrown back in time.

But without further adou, here is...

\-----

**UNKNOWN POV**

I think they had always been there. Those watchful eyes. The ones that seemed to follow me everywhere, that had been there for so long that I never noticed them.

But when you spend your days, trapped, with nothing to do but lay there with only your thoughts for company, you notice things that you have never noticed before. Seen things you have never seen before.

It was only on my 23rd day trapped that I finally noticed them. 

 

I think that they have always been there.

\-----

I lay there, staring at the wood, as I had for the past 49 days.

I was tired of being in pain all the time , tired of waiting.

I had lain here for exactly 49 days, before I gave up.

No one was coming.

I knew they were trying. Trying to get to me. But the would never find me, as I was hidden to well.

So on the 50th day, I had decided to take matters into my own hands.

\-----

It was the day after I decided to stop waiting, and start fighting, that I had a revelation.

Those eyes, the young, feminine, beautiful eyes,  had watched me my whole life. This I already knew. But why had she only seen me. Why had I not seen her?

So that night, I prayed to every god, to any god, to give me a glimpse of her life, just once. If only so I could a life better than my own. For those eyes had seemed innocent, not yet burdened with the hardships of the world.

I never expected them to listen, so you can imagine my surprise when they did.

\-----

I saw a city.

A beautiful city, full of art and music.

A peaceful city.

I saw the girl. The young, fae girl with features nearly identical to my own,  save her hair, skin, and eye color.

I saw the life she lived.

Her day job at the restaurant.

Her brother - Nathan, I think he was called - whom she loved so fiercely.

I saw her mother and father, who for all there kindness never understood, but whom she loved anyway.

I saw her apartment over looking the market.

Her sketches ad drawings, which were hung up all over her room.

I saw the palace built in the mountain that overlooked the peaceful city.

But I did not just see through her eyes.

No, I saw through two others as well.

The powerful faerie woman, with golden-brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. The one whom ruled over the city.

And the fae male, with two membranous wings always in his peripheral vision.

And as I watched this all happen, a plan began to form.

\-----

It was two weeks later, on the 65th day, that I manager to influence her.

Not the one who had been watching me, but the powerful female with the golden-brown hair.

I don't know how I knew. Maybe the god who was letting me watch had told me. Maybe it was something else entirely. But somehow I knew exactly what book she needed to see to put my plan into motion.

So I pulled her towards the book.

She didn't even seem to notice. Not my small influence, nor my presence that never left as I watched her read about her past.

My present.

\-----

It was that night that I sent her the dream.

It was something that I had just made up off the top of my head. A little scene that could make all the difference.

I knew about the journal my husband had purchased to keep track of where to find me. I figured that it had enough information for the female to get the basis of what I was trying to tell her.

I watched as she woke up,and went to train with the winged male. I watched as the went down into that large library to look for evidence. I watched as she felt my tug toward the correct alcove.

And I watched the next day as she and the winged male found the book, exactly where I had planted it.

\----- 

It was the next day that  _she_  found out.

The ancient, cruel, dark female who was my captor an tormentor.

I watched as she went to that peaceful city and stole the girl, and whipped her from the memories from all who new her.

And as tragic as it was, I thanked the gods that she never realized that she took the wrong one.

\-----

I found out not an hour after she returned that while almost everyone had forgotten the girl, the male and female whom I was connected to had not. Which probably had something to to with me.

I watched as the female went to talk to the girl, only to find the brother living in the house.

It was the first time she seemed to watch me back.

\-----

I decided it was time to act. She would find out soon enough what I was doing, and that could never happen.

So I pulled the male and female out of there beds before the sun had even risen, and brought them to the tunnel.

I watched as the hesitated.

And as they walked into the tunnel, I stared back up at the wood and told myself,

_My name is Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius, and I will not be afraid._

_\-----_

A/N: Please comment!!! The more comments, the faster the updates!


	10. The Tug

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I have read ACOFAS, which means that it will influence a bit of the story that I had originally planned out, but not by much. If you haven't read it, you don't have anything to worry about, as  **I will not post any spoilers on here until after June 1st**. That being said, there will be minor references to it, but if you haven't read ACOFAS, it will be impossible for you to find them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

\-----

It was around two in the morning when I felt it.

It was subtle, barely noticeable, but it was there.

It felt the same as it had in the library, that fateful day we found the diary.

I sat up, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, look over my shoulder at Rhys. He looked exhausted, even in sleep. We both were exhausted these days. With the Illyrians beginning to rebel in the mountains, saying that it was our fault that so many of there loved ones died, we barely saw each other. Stacking that with the problem of the wall, and there were days that would go by where neither of use would get any sleep. I barely saw him these days, and I could tell it was beginning to effect us both.

Not to mention the fact that the whole diary, Erilea, Deanna thing seemed to have been completely forgotten by everyone but myself.

When I had gotten home that afternoon and told Rhys that Deanna had disappeared, he just looked at me, asking me who Deanna was. When I had asked Mor and Azriel, they had had the same responses. I hadn't bothered to ask anyone else after that.

So I let Rhys sleep, and was soon walking out of the house, fully clothed, following that subtle tug. I walked through the streets of Velaris, eventually ending up at the base of the House of Wind.

I took one look at the stairs and decided that crash landing on the balcony sounded less painful.

I winnowed up above the balcony, beyond the barrier, before gently gliding down. I stumbled a bit and twisted my ankle on the landing, but I made it mostly intact.

I walked through the House of Wind, trying not to disturb anyone if they were staying here. The tug eventually lead me to the library, before making me stop at the entrance. 

I still felt the tug as I stood there, and I realized it wasn't asking me to stop. It was asking me to wait.

I was immediately tense after this revelation, and turned around to leave when I heard footsteps.

I reached for the only weapon I had with me, a dagger. I cursed myself for not thinking to bring anything more. I assumed because we were in Velaris there would be no need. But people had snuck into Velaris before.

The footsteps go louder, and I pulled out my dagger. I couldn't leave way I had came- that is where the footsteps were coming from.

I was about to turn and bolt into the library, hoping to find another exit, when I saw its shadow.

It was a male, with hair down to his broad shoulder, a sword hanging at his side and-  _wings_? 

Cassian stepped around the corner, and immediately put up his hands in an "I surrender" position.

"Cassian." I breathed in a sigh of relief, re-sheathing my dagger.

He put his hands down, before asking, "You felt it too?"

"The tug?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah." I replied. "What do you think it is?"

He shrugged. "No idea. What ever it is, it doesn't seem hostile."

Just then I felt it again, pulling into the library.

Cassian's head shot up at the same time as mine, and looked me in the eye. We came to a silent agreement. Cass handed me his sword, and we walked through the large doors into the library.

\-----

We walked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes.

I took the time scanning my surroundings. When I finally got to Cassian, I was noticed something that I hadn't at first.

Cassian was a walking armory.

"Why... Do you always carry so many weapons when out for a midnight stroll?" I asked, surprised.

He looked down at himself before looking at me, his eyebrows raised. "Well, when I have that midnight stroll because of some mysterious tug that dragged me out of my warm, comfortable bed, yes. You can never be too prepared."

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling, considering.

Then something occurred to me.

"Do you remember Deanna?"

Cassian looked at me several emotions flitting across his face in the span of a few seconds.

"You remember?" He breathed.

I nodded, us both stopping for a moment, before the tug yanked on us as if saying,  _lets go already._

We walked in silence, until the tug pulled us to the side, into an alcove.

The same alcove where we found the diary.

But instead of there being a  wall in the back, as there should be, there was a tunnel.

"What the hell." Cassian said, whispering, as though afraid someone would overhear.

I didn't bother to tell him that I felt as though someone had already been listening into our short conversations.

We heard a noise from behind us.

Cassian and I had our weapons out in seconds, pointed toward the source of the sound.

Sitting on the floor was a piece of wood.

I cautiously reached down and picked it up, flipping it over.

It was small, and thin, and written on the other side was a short, concise message written in what looked to be ash.

Well, it was less of a message, and more a set of numbers- coordinates.

52N -3W

I looked over to Cassian.

"Fifty two degrees north, negative three degrees west. Do those coordinates mean anything to you?"

"Not that I can think of." He looked behind me, keeping one eye on the tunnel. 

I followed his gaze.

On the wall was a map.

I walked over, keeping one hand on my sword, and found the coordinates.

"That's in the middle of the ocean?" I said in confusion.

Before Cassian could reply, a satchel dropped from seemingly nowhere.

Cassian cautiously picked it up, looked inside, and pulled out the map of Erilea and the diary.

We spread it out on the table quickly, and followed the coordinates.

There was a 52N, but no -3W. It was too far south.

We both sighed in disappointment, still watching the seemingly silent tunnel.

"Well, whoever is pulling us toward that tunnel probably has the answers." Cassian said, before striding toward the tunnel.

"Wait, wait, wait, where are you going?" I said, standing up and putting one hand on my hip.

"Into the tunnel." He said, looking at me as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I got that." I said dryly. "But we cannot just walk into some mysterious tunnel that just appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention we are hundreds of feet below the surface, so it probably doesn't even go anywhere." 

The tug pulled painfully at my navel, leading me toward the tunnel. As Cassian winced, I could see he felt it too.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He said, before striding into the tunnel. He was only about a step in when there was a flash of light, and he was gone.


	11. The Hawk

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Mass.

A/N: Hello! So, as you can see, I'm not dead, but due to the fact that my last update was so long ago, I can see why some of you would think I was. I'm going to be completely honest, my updating time probably won't become any more consistent, but I'll try to update sooner next time around. One thing I would highly appreciate, please contact me is I make any mistakes with the story line, my memory is a bit fuzzy. There is a KoA spoiler in here, but it is impossible to find, unless you have read the book, so don't worry. And please, no KoA spoilers in the comments. But, there will  be KoA spoilers in later chapters, as I'm going to try to adapt the timeline to the book as much as possible. 

\-----

There was a star shooting across the sky. Wait- not a star- a spirit. It seemed to be falling, moving faster than the spirits. 

Regardless, it was beautiful. It flickered in shades of red, gold, and blue, like a living flame. 

I was on a mountain, near the out skirts of Velaris, with Rhys. He had an arm thrown around my waist, and his hand rested on my swollen stomach. As the spirit passed by, he raised a hand towards it, as if greeting it. Or in farewell. My eyes followed it until it suddenly disappeared, as if it had never been their in the first place. But when I turned back to Rhys it was Cassian standing there instead, his face panicked as he shook my shoulders, and quietly said, 

"Wake Up!"

\-----

I shot up, me head nearly colliding Cassian's, the same panicked look on his face relaxed as soon as it was clear I had awoken. 

"Oh, thank the Cauldron." He sighed.

I shook my head, trying to shake off the small headache that was beginning to form.

"That was an unpleasant ending." I mumbled, while rubbing my temples.

"What?" Cassian said.

"Nothing." I said more clearly, as Cassian held a hand toward me, offering to help me up. Once I was standing I took in my surroundings. We were in a forest, with towering Oaks that covered the the ground in a thick canopy of branches and leaves. There was a small stream rushing by, though I could only hear it.

But there was something different. The forest seemed more... alive. I felt as though something was watching us. But I couldn't dis-concern whether that was good or bad.

Cassian suddenly swore.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you feel that?" He questioned, his voice becoming quieter. 

At first I thought he was referring to the feeling that we were being watched. But then I felt it.

A tug,  just like the one that led us to the library in the first place. So, naturally, I did what any person would do, and I followed it.

Cassian shot out a hand before I could take so much as one step.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No offense Feyre, but I'm done following this "tug". So far, it has led us cauldron knows where in some random forest that doesn't seem too friendly." 

As if in response to his statement the tug pulled at my navel painfully, and I lurched forward a step as Cassian stumbled.

"Well," I began, "I don't think we have much of a choice.

\-----

We walked for what seemed like hours, stopping only when we encountered a rushing stream to drink from, that insistent tug dragging us along. We were headed west, and in our hours of what seemed like aimless travel, I developed a list in my brain of everything I knew.

1\. We weren't in the Night Court, as the weather was temperate and there were no mountains to be found

2\. The tug didn't seem as though  _someone_  was pulling it, more like someone tied us to some specific point and it was dragging us there. (Though I guess I don't  _know_ that, as it was just speculation.)

3\. That "point" seemed to be moving, as the tug seemed to be getting more and more south as the hours passed on. (Again speculation)

4\. The closer we got, the weaker the tug became, which led us to believe that once the tug disappeared, we would have arrived at our destination.

5\. The mating bond did work, but only if Rhys enacted it (I had no idea why. We soon found that out after I tried to contact him and nearly fell over as it felt like I had run into a brick wall, but when Rhys contacted me I could answer back in short, simplified sentences. As if we were far away from each other. I had quickly explained what had happened, but I wasn't sure if he had heard me, as I received no response. There had been no contact with him since, no matter how desperately I tried.)

6\. We had no idea where we are. (Which, I guess, doesn't qualify as something I knew, more like something I didn't know.)

7\. Of all of the people to become lost in a forest with, Cassian was in my top five, due to the fact the their were no awkward silences, and he somehow managed to keep the conversation flowing while keeping my spirits up. Something that I would be eternally grateful for.

We had just stopped again next to a small, clear stream, when the tug suddenly disappeared. We both shot to our feet in alarm. 

But it only lasted for a few seconds, before reappearing, tugging us a bit more south than it had a few seconds prior.

We frantically scanned our surroundings, neither of us picking us on anything.

In our panic, it did't occur to us to look up, for if we had, we would have spotted the white tailed hawk that had seen us, and quickly flown back the opposite way to report to his companions.

\-----

A/N: Done! I know, I know, its short. But I figured it was better than nothing, and if I kept writing, I would have had to incorporate KoA spoilers, which I didn't want to do. Every chapter from now on will have them. If any of the story line doesn't make sense, please contact me! It's been so long since I have written a chapter and I don't want to miss anything. Please comment! The more comments, the frequenter the updates! (And I promise I will update sooner than 6 months this time!)

-Middlemist


	12. The Fae

Disclaimer: All right go to Sarah J Maas

A/N:

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Now, I know that people who are readers don't understand the time and effort it takes to write this. I know that, because before I started writing, I always got mad at an author when they didn't update.** **It is you comments that makes it worth it. To know that people are actually reading my storing and liking it is a amazing. So I know writing a comment seems like "too much work" or something, but please take the time to give me feed back.** **Even something as simple as "Great!" or "I love this" or "*some sort of feedback, either positive, or _politely_  constructive*" would mean the world to me.**

**WARNING: KINGDOM OF ASH SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST 100 PAGES OF KINGDOM OF ASH. If you have read at least 100 pages, there will be no spoilers. For those of you who haven't read it yet, you need to start. The book is amazing. And congrats to Sarah! KoA was the #1 NY times bestseller this week.**

**Also, if anyone has read kingdom of ash, and wants to rant/talk about it to someone, please contact me. I promise to give a very  lengthy reply, as my only friend who reads this series isn't even 50 pages in.**

\-----

Rowan POV

I spotted the Fae not two miles away from where we were camped. As soon as I saw them, I circled for a few seconds, taking in as much detail I could, before racing back to our camp.

I shifted the moment I landed, and walked over to where Elide and Gavriel were sitting by a small fire.

The past three months had been a blur. Elide, Gavriel, Lorcan and I had traveled to the far sides of the world, searching for my mate. I had kept track of each of the places we had gone in a small diary I had found. It was left in one of the many taverns we had searched for information in. It had been unused, so I figured it would do more good than bad to write down everywhere we looked.

Most people would see each place we visited as one more way we had failed. That the more places we visited, the longer it took, and that every crossed of place was a place that we had failed to find Aelin. 

But I chose to see it as hope. Something that I was starting to run out of. Each place we visited was one less place we had to look. One step closer to finding my mate.

As soon as I landed Gavriel took one look at me and shot up.

"What did you find?" He said in a grave voice.

"Two fae, not two miles south from our location." I said

"Are they hostile?" Elide chimed in.

"I... I don't believe so. They looked... lost." I slowly said, trying to analyze what I had seen.

"...Lost?" Elide asked skeptically.

"I don't know what they are. There was a male and a female. The female looked fae, but not. Her ears were the same as a humans, only pointed. Unlike ours, which are much longer than a humans. And from what I could tell she didn't have elongated canines. And the male..." I frowned.

"What?" Elide asked, beginning to get impatient, though she was trying to hide it.

"The male had wings. And not feathered wings. Membranous. And his ears were rounded."

Gavriel frowned. 

"Morath's agents?" Lorcan asked, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. 

While Gavriel and I looked over at him, Elide kept her attention on me.

"I don't think so. They weren't Valg, as far as I could tell."

"So then we have two options," Elide said, thinking, "well, three. We could pack up and run,-"

Lorcan shook his head.

"we could confront them and ask them what they are doing here-"

Gavriel nodded.

"or we could ambush, capture, and interrogate them."

Lorcan looked rather please with that idea.

I thought them over, my mind clearer than it had been for months.

The first one defiantly wasn't an option. The third would make sense. It was four against one. We could easily capture them. 

But the second...

"Here is what we are going to do..." 

\-----

We waited. 

The strange possibly faeries were headed exactly toward our camp, and I shifted to spy on them as they walked through the forest.

Well, "walked" was a generous term. More stumbled. Based on their appearance (and scent) I would say they had been in the forest for several days.

But the more I watched them, I realized that they weren't stumbling on just exhaustion. They were walking as if something was pulling them along. Directly to our camp.

 _Stick to the plan,_  I though to myself.

I picked up on bits of their conversation.

 _"I keep trying to get through... like something is blocking me..."_ The female said.

 _"Maybe whatever that... blocked you  but not... where... Feyre."_ The male said.

 _Feyre-_  finally, a name.

They had accents I had never heard before. They spoke their words rather bluntly, and accented certain syllables to an extreme.

They walked rather slowly, and spent most of the time in silence.

It wasn't until they got within a half mile of our camp that the male suddenly stopped. 

He said something to the female- Feyre. 

Feyre's reply was a bit more clear.

_"We need to... Cassian. And do you... watched."_

Cassian- another name.

And watched? Watched what? 

I cursed myself for not being able to fly closer, for fear of the fae sensing me.

I was far enough away that it was impossible for them to be able to sense me, so I wasn't too worried about the "watched" comment.

I just prayed that I would stay undetected until they stumbled into our camp. And the trap waiting for them.

\-----

A/N: And that folks, is the only Rowan PoV chapter that you will see from me, as it turns out I cannot due him justice. I'm so sorry if he is OC. I can write him when it isn't his thoughts. But seeing in his head is an entirely different skill that I don't have. 

And sorry it is so short.

 

 

 


	13. The Trap

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

Minor KoA spoilers

\-----

Feyre's PoV

I stumbled through the forest, being tugged along by some invisible force. 

As I tripped over yet  _another_  log, I began to get the feeling that we were being watched.

I sent out my magic, making sure that it would remain undetected. Spearing it through the woods I picked up on very little, other than some wild life. The one thing I noticed most was a hawk, watching us from the second branch of a large oak tree. As Cassian and I continued on our path, the hawk silently flew ahead of us, landing on a small birch without so much as rustling the leaves.

Odd. 

"Do you get the feeling that you are being watched?" I whispered to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, but there is no one nearby." He whispered back.

"Well, there is that hawk." I confessed.

"Hawk?" He said looking at me irridiculously.

As I explained the hawks odd behavior it flew to another tree ahead of us.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It could be a faerie who is shifted into a hawk." He claimed, his brows furrowed.

"What type of faerie can do that. Can High Fae?" 

"I mean, they could, if they had some ability warranting them to shape-shift, but..."

"What?" I asked.

"Their are very few that can. And those few tend to work for government, usually as spies."

"Do any of the other courts have shape-shifters in their courts?" I questioned.

"Not that I know of. Though their are claims that Autumn used to have one as their spymaster, but he was assassinated centuries ago. And we are defiantly not in the Autumn court. I doubt we are even in Prythian."

I'd speculated as much.

"Can you read his mind?" He asked.

"I can try." I responded. 

If he truly was fae, then I would be able to enter his mind. Or be blocked by a wall.

I speared my magic towards him, and slipped in with little resistance. 

The first thing I found was a name. And a face. A face that looked nearly identical to Deanna's.

Everything was the same. Same nose, same mouth. Just the eyes and hair were different. Deanna's eyes were blue ringed in silver, with brown hair. This woman had  _gold_ ringed eyes. And blond hair. And her name.

_Aelin._

I left as quick as I could, finding what I needed.

I looked at Cassian straight in the eye.

"We are headed into a trap."

\-----

I quickly explained what I had found.

"Okay, okay. So this person he knows-"

"Aelin." I cut in.

"Fine. his  _Aelin,_ just happens to look exactly like Deanna-"

"Except for the eyes-" 

"And hair. Yeah, yeah, I know." 

I glared at him.

He chuckled, despite our situation.

"And he is looking for her. He thinks we are a threat, so he and two others-"

"Two or three. I couldn't tell if the third one was still here, I only saw the trap involving a blond, tattooed male, and a dark haired female with a limp."

"Which leg?"

"Left." I replied

He nodded, obviously coming up with a plan.

"So they are going to lure us into their, camp, which this goddamned force is pulling us directly too, and then the faerie/hawk will knock us out when we aren't paying attention."

"From what I could tell, yes." I confessed.

"Well, then we use the female with a limp as leverage." He whispered.

I raised a eyebrow, confused.

"I'll capture her before they can capture us. Hold a dagger to her throat," He patted his waste, where said dagger was hanging from his belt, "and use her as leverage. Then we get answers."

"And what questions, exactly, will we be answering?" I asked.

"Where we are. What they want with us."

"Who the hell is this 'Aelin', maybe?" As I spoke, the force seemed to momentarily stop its pulling, but it began again so quickly that I had probably just imagined it.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe. It depends on how this goes."

We kept walking. I sensed as the hawk flew to another tree.

Cassian suddenly grew tense.

"Were being watched." He whispered, so quiet I could barely hear.

"Umm..." I looked at him, confused. "Yeah, I know. The 'hawk'"

He shook his head. "No, there is someone else.'

My throat began tightening in panic. I closed my eyes for a second, forcing down my terror.

"The plan that "hawk 's" plan only involved two others, both of which shouldn't be here if the are actually  _following_  that plan." I whispered forcefully. 

"Are you sure there were only two others?" Cassian said.

I stopped walking momentarily, before I was again tugged forward by the strange force.

"Maybe." I confessed. "I didn't stay for long in his mind. I was trying to make sure he didn't notice me." And I still felt a bit of guilt pulling at me. 

 _He is your_ enemy.  _Don't feel guilty!_ I thought to myself 

\-----

We kept walking in the same direction, unable to stop for long or take a detour.

It was only after 15 minutes that we saw the smoke.

Cassian was the first to spot it, making a show of pointing it out.

"Look, a campfire! Maybe they can help us!" He said, just a tad too loudly.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, but quickened my pace, as though excited to find some other people in this cauldron-damned forest.

"You're over doing it just a bit."

"Even if I was, they are too far away to notice. They probably just think I'm weird."

"You  _are_ weird. But in the best way possible." I grinned at him, and for the first time since I woke up, it didn't feel forced.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." He then grew serious, "Just remember, you-"

"I know." I said, all mirth gone. It was better we didn't voice it anymore than we had to, for risk of the hawk overhearing.

We walked right into the camp, finding  a small fire, 3 bedrolls, and two people.

One fae, the other human.

 _Odd,_ I thought.  _A faerie and a human, at peace, standing as equals. How... strange._

 _Which is something you have been trying to achieve for months,_ a small part of me thought.

Both of them shot to their feet the second we cleared the trees. The human woman leaning to one side, as if injured. Exactly as I had seen in the hawk's mind.

I hadn't so much as opened my mouth to speak before someone grabbed me from behind, holding a blade to my throat.

\-----

A/N: Please comment. The more comments, the more updates!


	14. The Reveal

Disclaimer: All rights go to Sarah J Maas

A/N: Please help me think of a better chapter name! I had no idea what to title it...

\-----

Feyre's PoV

I stood as still as possible, not giving my attacker any reason to suspect our plan.

Cassian, who was a step ahead of me, also had a blade held to his throat by a dark haired male. Everything about the male radiated darkness. But not like my mates, which was peaceful and comforting, but the darkness of death. It seemed to come off of him in waves.

I began think that we may have underestimated our enemies.

But I didn't let that doubt take root. That wouldn't do us any favors. Instead I followed the plan.

In the seconds it took for the attackers- mine and Cassian's- to take those few steps out of the wood, I had speared my power towards the human woman. And was now holding her mind, keeping her silent, the three males (my attacker was most definatly male, I could feel and smell it) had no idea.

Cassian and I had known the plan was risky, as it depended on how much these males cared for the female, but it was a risk we had to take. I couldn't hold all three males minds undetected, and if I did hold one, I had a nagging feeling that the other males would slid there swords between my ribs anyway. So the woman it was.

The only indecation that I held the woman's mind was that her back was stiff straight, and the smell of terror coming from her. I just hoped that the males thought that she was terrified because of the two strange fae who had just "stumbled" into their camp.

"Who the hell are you,   _what_ the hell are you, and how did you find us!?" The dark male said. The second question was directed at Cassian

Cassian and I swapped glances. We had both decided that truth would be more helpful in this situation. 

"We have no idea how we got here." I claimed, ignoring the first and second questions. They didn't know of me, the cursebreaker, defeater of Hybern. If they did, our chances of getting out of this could become much better or much worse.

The dark male glared at me, his eyes promising death, and I readied my power to-

"Who do you serve?" The blonde male who had been with the human woman asked. His voice was cold, but promised less violence than the dark male's had.

"I serve no one." I said, lifting my chin the slightest bit.

"And I serve her." Cassian said, barely able to speak as the dark haired male had pressed his sword even closer to his exposed neck.

The blonde haired male lifted his eyebrows at this.

"And who might you be?" He asked. He should have noticed by now, they all should of. My tattooed hand was on full display. If they were from Prythian, Hybern, or any allied or enemy country of the Night Court, they should have at least recognized me.

"My name is Feyre." I said tentatively, one last test. No flash of recognition in his eyes.

So they truly had no idea who we were. Then they could be allies as much as they could be enemies. 

Due to my current situation, I decided to try for the former.

"So you are saying that you  _don't_  work for anyone. Not, oh I don't know,  _Maeve?"_ The dark haired male asked sarcastically.

Cassian and I glanced at each other, our eyebrows furrowing.

"Who?" Cassian asked.

This the males attention, the female still under my control. Our escape, if things took a turn for the worst.

"You know,  _Queen_  Maeve of Doranelle. The bitch who rules us all from her stone city of Doranelle." The dark male claimed.

I would have shaken my head if I could have.

"Never heard of her." I said, matter of factly.

"You truly do not know of Maeve?" Asked the hard, cold voice of my attacker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white hair.

The sword had loosened enough that I carefully shook my head.

 _A Queen of the fae?_ I asked Cassian.  _That's impossible, I think we would know if there was a Queen of the fae._

 _Unless..._ Cassian thought.

"Where are we?" Cassian suddenly said. The two males that I could see looked taken aback.

"You mean, you have no idea where you are?" The blonde haired male questioned, glancing at the woman next to him. I watched as confusion filled his gaze, and I quickly spoke before he could think more about it.

"Look, I have no idea how we got here. One minute I was in the Night Court, the next I was waking up in this cauldron-damned forest, with no idea how I got here. And what the hell is Doranelle!" I was quickly becoming frustrated.

There was a moment of hesitation, before my attacker spoke.

"Let them go, they are harmless." As we appeared to be, other than Cassian's wings, due to the fact that the few weapons we had we had carefully hidden. We had other weapons that were invisible.

The pressure on my throat disappeared.

I made a show of rubbing my throat, checking for injuries. In reality I quickly left the woman's mind, wiping her memory of my talons, and replacing it with the exchange that just went on between Cassian, me, and her three companions. 

I got the first real look at my attacker as he stepped in front of me. 

He was huge, with silver hair, green eyes, and a wicked looking tattoo covering one side of his body. It was written in a language I couldn't understand.

"Who are you?" I asked, not letting them see an inch of the advantage I had over them.

That had been our plan from the beginning. Use the woman as a safety net if the confrontation didn't work out. If it did, I was a wealthy female, and Cassian was the bodyguard. Make them size him up, not realizing that more pressing threat was a female who could rip into their minds easier than slicing butter. 

Which would have worked for a plan- the ripping into their minds part- except for the fact that we had no idea what was going on and an alliance seemed more beneficial to us at the moment.

It was the woman who answered.

"My name is Elide. This is Lorcan, Gavriel, and Rowan." She claimed gesturing to each male as indicated. "We let you go. In exchange, you will answer any questions we ask. Otherwise you will be in the same positions you were, clear."

I nodded. To keep up the act of Cassian being a mere bodyguard, I had to ignore him. I had to answer the questions, do the talking. If he were to speak, it had to be for something involving my safety, otherwise we could risk our advantage. 

And advantage that I was beginning to feel we needed, based on the power radiating off of the three males- Lorcan, Gavriel and Rowan- and the cunning eyed woman- Elide.

"You said that you were in the Night Court, where is that?"

I had a feeling I knew what was going on, as anyone who was anyone in our time new of the Night Court. But if this wasn't our time...

But I had to keep up the act, so I arranged my face in a confused expression.

"You don't know what the Night Court is..." I trailed off, glancing at Cassian as if saying  _can you believe these people?!_

"Should we?" The dark- Lorcan rudely asked.

"You know... The Night Court." All I got was blank, unamused looks. I sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Spring, Summer, Winter, Autumn, Dawn, Day, and Night. The seven courts, making up the faerie continent of Prythian."

More blank looks.

I sighed again, before snapping my fingers, and a table appeared before up. A wave of my hand, and a map of Prythian became spread out before us.

"How the hell..." Gavriel muttered, in awe. In awe, the three others were as well.

Just because I had a "bodyguard" doesn't mean that I couldn't have some respect. I'll admit I was tired of being talked down to. I was fairly sure Cassian was too.

"How did you do that?" Elide asked.

I glanced at Cassian.

"It's just an ability of mine." I said, shrugging. Elide analyzing me with her dark, cunning eyes, and I had the feeling that she wasn't fooled by my little facade.

I walked up to the table, Cassian by my side. To hell with our advantage. I was fairly sure it wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Let them know I have power. That doesn't mean they have to know all of the abilities I have.

I said as much to Cassian mind to mind.

"Spring." I said, pointing to the spring court.

"Summer, Fall, and Winter." I continued, pointing as I went along. All four of them were carefully analyzing the map. "Those are the seasonal court of Prythian. Each spend all year in the repective season. For example, Spring spends eternity in Spring, Winter in an eternal Winter, etc."

Then Cassian continued with the Solar Courts, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Dawn, Day, and Night." He said, gesturing to each as I had done. "Unlike the seasonal courts, they  _don't_ spend eternity in that time of day. Even the High Lords can't alter the sun's path. But their Dawn's, Day's and Night's, are some of the most beautiful you will ever see."

"High Lords?" Elide asked.

"Each court is ruled by one High Lord." I explained.

"Except for the Night Court," Cassian said with a glint in his eyes, "which had both  a High Lord  _and_ a High Lady."

Elide nodded, a gleam in her eye as if two puzzle pieces had just fit together perfectly.

"And you're the High Lady." She stated, matter-of-factly.

I attempted to hide my surprise, and performed what I hoped was a regal nod.

"Then explain why we have never heard of this... Prythian." Lorcan sneered.

"Because we aren't from this time." I stated. "We are from almost 18,000 years in the future."

\-----

A/N: Please comment!!! It is what keeps me writing!


End file.
